


Klyntar Civilization

by MeltdownerKnight17



Series: Desires, Control, and Pleasure [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Corruption, Creampie, Human Experimentation, M/M, Marvel heroes are mentioned, Mass Enslavement, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Pubic Hair, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Some characters are mentioned - Freeform, Trans Male Character, mind hive, porn actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Sequel of Klyntar Hive Mind. Peter and Eddie have created their own Klyntar Civilization. The entire earth is now covered in the Black ooze and it will be a matter of time before they started conquering other worlds aside from their own.Peter and Eddie looked at each other lovingly. “I guess we did it, my love,” Peter caress Eddie’s cheek.“Yes, we did, my love. We finally make our civilization of paradise,” Eddie pushes his cock deeper into Peter making his lover moan in response.
Relationships: Dylan Brock/Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Undisclosed
Series: Desires, Control, and Pleasure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693435
Comments: 20
Kudos: 14





	Klyntar Civilization

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, This time I return with the sequel. Especially the Maximum Venom in Spiderman season 3, I can see the potential of the symbiotes. Hehehe, Also this was inspired when I red Venomverse comic, some what If comics and Absolute Carnage comics. Theirs a lot of good fanart and some canon stuff that some superheroes and villians are possessed by the symbiote. But be warned their are some subject and topics that are a bit unsavory for young viewers, you have been warned if you don't like the topics suggested just look away and pretend you didn't see anything.
> 
> I don't own the marvel series, so make note of that.

Title: Klyntar Civilization

Summary: Sequel of Klyntar Hive Mind. Peter and Eddie have created their own Klyntar Civilization. The entire earth is now covered in the Black ooze and it will be a matter of time before they started conquering other worlds aside from their own.

Rating E

A year has passed since Peter and Venom had fully taken over New York. The entire population was now part of the Klyntar Hive Mind. No females were no found because they were turned into men and now turned into meat sacks that are turned into productive beings to produce kind.

SHIELD, X-Men, Fantastic Men, Avengers, Freelance Superheroes and Villains are now dedicating their lives to serve the Klyntar. The Heli carrier of SHIELD is now turned into a patrol ship to observe the peace of the city. The prison such as The Raft has been repurposed into a reconditioning center; where they house the big and infamous supervillains for they will be forced to submit to the Klyntar and either become a strong asset or a sex slave to the soldiers. One of which was Sinister at first, he refused to cooperate, let alone something foreign like the symbiote attached to him, but after showing what the potential what would it do to mutants, he gave in. But knowing Peter that villains like him cannot be trusted so he had planned a genetic failsafe within the symbiote. He created a special spawn for supervillains that when they become attached, the brain of the host is lobotomized, but the symbiote has their experience and memories intact while interfacing their knowledge to the Klyntar hive. So any villains will become nothing but a meat sack while symbiote is controlling the body like a puppet.

Their preparations to conquer entire America were slow, but thanks to the funding courtesy of Tony Stark, X-men, OsCorp, Reed Richards, and the New York Government. Their plans of conquering America will become much faster. Also with the assist of Thor’s knowledge on Asgardian magic, Iron Fists’ mystic knowledge, the Klyntar have managed to assimilate Dr. Strange, making him a strong asset in terms of magic. They also manage to assimilate a dark entity to their cause since symbiotes are known to be immune against magic like the dark entity Chthon that possessed Quicksilver and the symbiote bonded with Quicksilver but Chthon cannot break through the symbiote. The Chthon entity was trapped inside Quicksilver’s body and both entities are now forced to fuse. Quicksilver had Chthon’s dark power while his personality is still intact.

They have spent a year of improving, honing, and perfecting their Klyntar Hive. After countless experiments of men and with the assistance of Charles Xavier and other strong telepaths. They have created a perfected a wavelength, that will become any man into a sex slave that is loyal and devoted to the hive. There is also a plan using their porn studio to create subliminal hypnotizing videos that will enthrall any male viewer into a sex addict, making them easy targets for the Klyntar to assimilate; Captain America suggests that they should make an army for their cause, which made an idea. They also formulated special spawns from the Avenger’s DNA along with Captain America’s supersoldier DNA making them supersoldiers, thought to require a male host. It can be either a child, teenager, or adult it will be no problem because the symbiote will bond with their DNA making them adaptable. Thus if a kid or teenager bonds with a symbiote their DNA gradually ages them turning into adults or old men will have their physical and physiologically restore their youth and turning them into adult age, while the knowledge and supersoldier serum will be infused into the symbiote’s DNA making them a super soldiers far more superior than any military force.

And they are planning to launch missiles filled with symbiotic spawns to other states. These were the fruits of the labors of the scientist and Mr. Sinister for combining the other symbiotes like Lash, Mayhem, and most importantly Carnage, to synthesize their symbiote abilities like forming their symbiote into weapons, absorbing any weapons to become a part of them, etc. Also embedding the same programming that they used to control their men and gender transformation when it attaches to a female host.

\---

“Fuck!” The man was staring at the computer screen while his right hand was on his dick. It was a porn video when two rubberized men who were seems some sort of a tranced while a Transman bounded to a steel table. While two rubberized men look at him, the other was observing his vital signs while the other holds an alien-like a parasite who was squirming in his hands. Seeing the alien squirming in the man’s hands was making the man shiver in fear. He is desperately trying to break from his bonds but to no avail, the man puts the alien right in front of the man’s cunt as the alien slowly makes his way to the vagina as the man felt the alien is forcing itself into the man’s body. The man can feel the alien entity being inside his body and at the same time getting hot and his cunt is getting wet.

After a minute of struggling, the man is calming down and becoming more docile. Two rubberized men nodded as they undo the metal restraints on him. One of the men spreads the man’s legs as he stuck his rubberized dick into the man’s vagina and came inside of him. The man immediately pulled away leaving a trail of black semen. The transman stood up from the table while is his were no longer brown they were dyed black.

The video ended while the man just came a lot, that splattered on his abdomen, his face, and a bit on the screen. He couldn’t help but watch this video every day. A year ago there was a gay porn site called the “Black Klyntar” their videos were made professionally yet one video already had five million in one day. Their genres were mostly kinky stuff like spanking, daddy, bareback but their main genres were mind control, superheroes, and tentacles. A few months later their site exploded with popularity and their videos are at the caliber of a Hollywood film, which caught a lot of attention to male pornstars whether they were straight, gay or bisexual men and amateur pornstars got their pornstar career started. Including some male celebrities joined the company to try. None of the female population knew of the website because it was made for men only. Even if a woman who was curious to see the website, they were immediately redirected to a homepage.

Six months later their fan base has grown larger to the point they have surpassed their fellow competitors to the point that they were out of business but the company was nice enough to have their fellow competitors to be absorbed in became part of the entity.

The man had posters of their top performer like Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson to name a few, even a former straight performer like Charles Dera has become a top performer. He couldn’t help but be turned on with their inhuman-sized penis. He grabs a black dildo that he had brought from the site and lays down at his bed, he couldn’t help but give a few licks of the toy before putting the whole dick inside of him and the best part is you don’t have to prepare himself. He simply just slides the toy into him while it began vibrating on its own. The man was moaning so loud that his voice can be heard throughout the house. Luckily he lived on his own so no one can disturb him.

“Fuck me, Steve…” The man moans over dream man. He sometimes fantasizes about being fucked by Steve Rogers. He can imagine him sucking his big dick, sucking him off, fucking him many times over until he came so hard that he passed out. The man was knocked out cold of how intense the orgasm was. But little did he know that the dildo inside of him was slowly being embedded into his skin and began to spread all over his legs, thighs, made a ring-like object around his cock and spread his entire body was covered in a black substance.

_The man took a sharp breath in. While he was gripping his chest panting for his life. He also realized that he was naked._

_“Hey their hot stuff,” A seductive voice made the man turned around to see Steve Rogers right in front of him. He was partially naked that the only thing covering him was a white jockstrap. The man just stood there frozen while Steve was moving closer to him._ _The older man just lifted his chin with his finger. Steve locked his lips with the man which made the man give in immediately. Steve deepens the kiss even further which made the man hard. Their erections rub against each other while their tongues fought for dominance. The man moans at the dominance he felt to him while he inhales Steve’s sweat and he feels his big erection rubbing against him and Steve pulls away from the lack of air._

_The man simply whines at the loss of the older man’s tongue. But Steve simply pulls him close to his face. “What do you want?” He growls that indicates his dominance._

_“Fuck me.” The man said bluntly which made Steve took back on such blunt words. “Fuck me deep and hard!” The man was then on his back, spread his legs as Steve aligns his cock straight to his hole without the man knowing, Steve had his symbiote wrap around his cock like a condom._

_“Alright then, prepare to get fucked by a real man,” Steve then jabs his cock straight to the man’s butt hole making the man scream in pain and pleasure._

\---

Meanwhile, while the man is encased in a black ooze similar to a rubber cocoon while his body while countless black encased man as in process of having their bodies to either be a replacement of their pornstar or be a supersoldier. The man along with others was in a reprogramming building where they collect men who have bought their symbiotic dildo which made them temporarily catatonic. They have their standards to either be a pornstar replacement or a supersoldier who will fight for the Klyntar.

The collection of catatonic wrapped man was placed and sorted for either body built or mental state. Each man is strapped in a vertical table and has a milking machine attached to a man’s dick to milk for their semen for their DNA for reference and collection purposes. After having their semen absorbed, they will be separated and designated either be a pornstar replacement or be a supersoldier. If they will be a pornstar they will drink the pornstar’s semen and have their symbiote reconfigured their DNA from their appearance, their looks, their physiology, and replacing the copied men takes their place as while chosen men become a supersoldier. If the man was chosen to be a supersoldier, they will be injected with a special spawn came from the DNA of the Avengers and have their symbiote transform their body into a perfect supersoldier.

The man was then strapped to a vertical table as the apparatus then attaches to the man’s erection making the man moan underneath the rubberized spawn while the apparatus is milking for his semen. After a few minutes of milking, the apparatus removes itself from the man’s dick. The man can feel his face again. His vision is blurry but after adjusting from the light. He finds himself bonded to a vertical table. He saw two men right in front of him.

“Hello there,” The blonde man greets him while he is masturbating a man next to him.

“Where am I? What are you going to do with me?” The man asked who afraid of what will these two men do to him. He recognized one the man that the blonde man was masturbating him. It was a pornstar “Sebastian Kross,” He recognized his flower and gun tattoo on his chest. Sebastian was moaning like an animal on heat but a black cock ring is preventing him to cum.

“Don’t worry, once you drink his semen you will soon understand.” The blonde man snaps his finger causing all of the restraints holding him to collapse causing him to fall on the floor. He recovered quickly but he stared at Sebastian’s leaking cock. “Come on, suck his cock and drink his milk,” The blonde man coos causing his mouth to water. The cock was mesmerizing as if it was calling to him. He crawls slowly as the urge to suck Hiscock grows stronger and stronger until he shoves his mouth to Sebastian’s cock until the blonde man releases his grip on the cock causing Sebastian’s cock ring to snap and releases the load to the man’s mouth.

The man eagerly drinks Sebastian’s semen causing Sebastian to shove the man’s head deep his cock as the man eagerly drinks his cock like a straw. The man continues to indulge at Sebastian’s semen, then his body is slowly starting to expand. His thighs one by one being inflated with muscles up to his abdomen, his cock grew a few inches with a slightly grown bush around it, his abs getting tighter, his pecs slightly grew as a tattoo starting to appear on his chest similar to Sebastian as his face is slowly turning to brown eyes, his hair is starting from black to brown and his facial figures is slowly forming the same face like Sebastian’s.

Sebastian then pushes the man away with an audible pop as trails of the man and starts to notice that his body is somewhat different. His body is a lot bigger, he began flexing his body as his muscles and abs are visible, His erection is bigger and a bit longer. He stands up and began flexing his new body as the blonde man and Sebastian stared at their latest creation.

“Is your body to your liking? “Sebastian steps forward to the man, who is enjoying his new body.

“Yes, very much…“ He turns around to see the real Sebastian is inches near his face. The look-a-like Sebastian and the real Sebastian can feel their erections getting hard. The man’s erection is poking at the brunette’s black jockstrap. “I can help but be turned on right now, “

“Well, considering now that you have my face, body, muscle, and my cock. Especially the fact that we look like the same person, “Sebastian pointed out while his symbiote is making its way in his tongue.

“God, I want to kiss myself,“ The man said while reaching for his hard cock.

“How about right now,“ Sebastian smashes his lips against the man’s who immediately gave in to the kiss as he locks his arms around Sebastian’s waist. The man can feel Sebastian’s kiss being forced into his mouth but he can feel their hard-on rubbing one another until he felt something being forced down his throat. The man was gurgling down and drove his eyes upward while Sebastian continues to force the symbiote down his throat. The man can see images being flooded through his brain as the eyes are slowly turning black as the symbiote began to form around his crotch and turns into a jockstrap.  
  


The man turns Sebastian around pushed him on the vertical table and the restraint began to clasp on his arms and legs and Sebastian’s eyes slowly turn to the normal brown. He quickly recovered his senses as he tries to break free from his restraints. “What’s going on?! Where am I?! What are you-” He tries to break free from his restraints but to no avail.

He saw a blonde man and another one that looks exactly like him. His doppelganger approaches him with his symbiote jockstrap oddly turning flat. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of your body, _really_ good,” The two fingers of his jockstrap began to open up like similar to a female vagina as he shoves the cunt to the pornstar’s cock.

“AHH!!” Sebastian moans as he unloads his load inside to the makeshift vagina as both men moaned in pleasure. The restraint man felt the pleasure was so great that his eyes roll back turned white while the newly formed porn star is slowly having a similar voice of his original. The symbiote jockstrap was designed to absorb the remnants of the DNA of the porn stars to replace them. He can feel the DNA of his semen incorporating in his entire body, finally replacing Sebastian Kross as a whole while the former pornstar is nothing but a husk of a human.

“Fuck! That felt good,” The symbiote jockstrap began to absorb in his skin revealing his hard cock as new hairs began to grow in a spider-like symbol appeared on top of his crotch.

“Congratulations, Sebastian Kross. Welcome to Black Klyntar,” Blond man congratulates him as he procured a black cock ring. “Here is the symbol of your new life,” The man slips the cock ring on the other man’s cock.

“I am honored to join here,” He bowed respectfully to him. He stares at the husk of a former pornstar. “What will you do with him?”

“Don’t worry, His body will simply be turned to a Super Soldier for the hive,” The chair procured needles from behind and injected the husk with a supersoldier symbiote. The symbiote immediately covered the meat husk and was entirely covered with the symbiote. The robotic chair wheels the wrapped man husk away to be reprogrammed. “Now with all, that’s done, let’s start taping shall we?”

“I can’t wait already,” He smiles eagerly as he follows the man. the robotic chair carries the body in another room to be converted.

The meat husk of what used to be a human transported to a room where all the bodies of what used to be either pornstars or men that were chosen to be a part of the super soldier army. The room is filled with men that were encased by the symbiote, each of the body encased in a pod. The robotic chair placed the body on a vacant pod, the body was placed firmly to the pod and closed behind it.

Helmet descended on top of his pod as it began to install a pseudo-personality to the body. The process includes installing an artificial personality based on the remnants on the host’s brain. After the new host absorbs their semen along with their physiology and memories, but an ample amount of their personality remains. They decided to reconstruct those remnants and adding an artificial personality, which Peter sees fit. Also, the artificial personality is already programmed to their brain and soul, so chances of them gaining a conscience are and reverting to the former hosts’ personality it won’t occur. It looks like invading HYDRA and A.I.M and making use of their research material. Peter was underwhelmed with their research material and their pathetic attempts to recreate the super-soldier serum which they have achieved in one year while HYDRA has been doing it for nearly 80 years.

After a few hours of installing their pseudo personality, the helmet removes itself as the symbiote covers the husk slowly recedes as it slowly forms their super soldier uniform. The meat husk that used to be Sebastian Kross is revitalized by the symbiote. But the man was no longer Sebastian Kross, he is nothing but a man that was repurposed to a super soldier to the Klyntar Hive.

The symbiote began to fuse with his skin and become a part of him. It will serve both his armor and skin.

“Soldier No. 457 is now online. Ready for deployment,” The man said blankly as two nodes are attached to the temples of his head.

“Synchronizing new soldier to the Super Soldier Network,” Computer began to establish a brain network with his fellow super soldier comrade. The man felt his mind is connecting to another brain. But he felt overwhelmed with so many thoughts are flowing through him. Yes. He is now one of them. A part of them. They can see, hear, and feel one another. Now, they are one mind in a single entity.

“Long Live The Klyntar!” The men chanted in as the voice of made

_A few Years Later_

Peter and Eddie have created the civilization that is made Klyntar the strongest kind among the entire galaxy. They manage to overtake the god of symbiotes: Knull with all of their force. Once the entire state of America, they began conquering other countries and then from other universes as well. Each Universe put up a fight but eventually, they were enthralled and succumbed to the Klyntar.

Peter and Eddie are now the rulers to their universe while they meet their counterparts from other universes, but they used their symbiote to corrupt them and change their view with one another and each other. Though it was fun to see another Peter fucking with his lover, or other Eddie fucking him but he is possessive of his lover. Whenever Peter was fucked by another man, he immediately pins him to a wall or a bed fucks his holes at the same time, reminding him that he belongs to him. But hey, Peter just loves being fucked by his lover. He likes being impregnated by men a lot.

Peter and Eddie are in their private quarters as both of them are in the middle of their lovemaking. The brunette clutches on the bedsheet as his lover mercilessly pounds his lover with his dicks both his holes.

“Fuck! Eddie! Yes! Fill my pussy with your milk!” He moans erotically as one of his tendrils is rubbing between his clits.

“Good. Cum on my dick love,” Eddie grunts as he Peter two strong thrusts to him as he releases his load to Peter. The brunette can feel Eddie’s semen painting his inside with his DNA. But with the countless semen that was inside him, he will gladly give birth to another symbiote spawn.

After countless experiments, they have perfected a symbiote spawn. After incorporating a lot of science, magic, and other DNA from other universes. The symbiote spawn has reached perfection. Once the symbiote bonds with its host, the host will remain docile as it receives mind reprogramming and connecting his mind to the Klyntar hive mind. This symbiote is impervious to anything, their weakness of fire and sound waves are not existent, they prevent any form of magic nor telepathy from getting through, they regulate their bodies both physiologically and chronologically making them almost immortal while maintaining their youth, and any malicious intent from the host they attached themselves at they’re immediately docile as the symbiote installs a pseudo-personality based from the hosts' personality.

Peter and Eddie looked at each other lovingly. “I guess we did it, my love,” Peter caress Eddie’s cheek.

“Yes, we did, my love. We finally make our civilization of paradise,” Eddie pushes his cock deeper into Peter making his lover moan in response.

“My pussy is always filled with so much semen by so many men, but your semen always makes me horny,” Peter growls as his legs wrap Eddie’s back encouraging him to go deeper, the blonde man can’t help but want to please his lover.

“I’ll fuck you so hard, that you forgot your name,” Eddie growls and grabs Peter a prepares to buck into him

But a cough rudely interrupts them. The couple stares at the man who was covered in a black tight suit with a mask. The tight symbiote suit contours his muscles and his hard erection while the certain round device attached in the middle of his chest.

“What can’t you see we are in the middle of our lovemaking?!” Eddie snarls at the man who rudely interrupted them.

“My apologies, your highness.” He bows respectfully. “The transformation of your son is now complete.” The man utters about his son which made both men smile evilly. “It has been a resisting us for so long, but now he belongs to the hive,”

Dylan Brock which was Eddie’s son has been trying to get away and trying to save his dad from his symbiote while the symbiote’s offspring: Sleeper has now bonded with him permanently and has been fighting against them for a long time now. After being captured, they wasted no effort trying to break his mind, but he is a resilient man that he admits. Eddie felt betrayed when his son and its spawn betrayed him but this is for the best.

Eddie pulls away from Peter as both men jumped off the bed and suited up. Since both of them are now the rulers of their universe they decided to at least look decent, for their newly reborn son. “Prepare him and have him meet at the throne room,”

“As you wish,” He obeyed and led them to him.

\---

Meanwhile, both Peter and Eddie are in their throne while crotch exposed for their lowly servants to pleasure them. Jameson is pleasuring Peter but his exposed cunt was not being pleasured but rather, him being pleasured instead. Jameson wasn’t allowed to lick Peter’s cunt but tries desperately for his tongue to reach the moist caverns, but the tendrils penetrating his newly formed vagina is holding him back, causing him to both winces and moan at the same time. Peter always had resentment for the old man who constantly barked orders at him, oh how karma is so sweet.

“Master…Please let me…” Jameson hoarsely begs him but Peter has a tendril slapped him in the face.

“I won’t allow your dirty tongue to touch my cunt. You’re not worthy of eating it,” Peter said in a mighty voice which made Jameson sobbed. “At least be grateful that you’re being pleasured by me. Know your place, Jameson,” He had his tendril drill Jameson’s cunt in an inhuman speed.

“Yes…master!” He moans when he felt Peter’s tendrils vibrating inside him.

Eddie can’t help but admire his lover being forward and sadistic. He stares at the man sucking his crotch was Jameson’s son: John Jameson. But unlike Jameson who was just an incubator for a new spawn, but John has a better purpose to be one of the royal guards protecting his highnesses. John did him to pleasure his ruler, but being able to suck his cock is a big honor in itself. Eddie and Peter spoil his royal guards and sometimes picking from the porn studios from any famous one, old ones, heck even the fans who wished to be fuck or be fucked by either of them is a dream in itself.

Both men heard the door opens right in front of them to see the same man that called them before. “I apologize for the wait your highness,” He enters the room and closed behind him.

A snap from Eddie’s fingers which made John pulls away from his cock and moves to his side as his symbiote covers him up. But Peter continues to torture Jameson sexually.

“Well? Where is my son?” Eddie said impatiently with an elbow on his throne who was impatient to see his newly reformed son.

“He will be here soon, but might as well make some few reports before I can reveal,”

“I see, but before you proceed. Take your mask off when you’re in front of us…” Eddie commands which made the man have his symbiote recede that is covering his face. “…Chris Redfield,”

“Yes, your highness,” Chris said in obedience with eyes dyed in black in complete loyalty.

Eddie can’t help but admire one of Peter’s creations. He went to Chris Redfield’s dimension and personally dragged him off along with Piers Nivanfield. Peter sat on Chris and forced him to eat his pussy which made Chris addicted and forced Piers to watch to see his beloved captain being defiled. Now both of them are serving their new masters.

“Master, after invading another universe, that has the team called the Justice League, the key men members are now captured and undergoing a mind reprogramming as you can see from this,” Chris snaps his fingers as a holographic monitor reveals naked men who had a starfish attached to their face while the symbiote tendrils are holding them suspended in the air like meats. Each of them has different builds, unique superpowers, handsome appearances. He looks as their penises are being sucked by a small machine milking for their semen for the DNA archive.

“The starfish attached to their faces is called ‘Starro’ which functions the same way as our symbiote, but these species have their race. But these Starros are specifically breed and was infused by the Klyntar’s DNA making any victim who is attached to their host immediately succumb to our will.” The thought of having anyone being attacked by these creatures makes Peter and Eddie excited. “It will take a few days for their minds to break, install a pseudo personality, and begin the symbiote augmentation,”

Chris explains while Peter licks at these men calling the Justice League. He can tell their bodies are just brimming with their DNA. The thought alone was enough to make his pussy wet.

“And yes, we know you’re eagerly waiting to see your ‘new’ son,” Chris can sense their master's excitement. Peter simply pulls his tendrils of JJ, and have his son escort him off the room. He wants to have his time with Eddie’s...no their son.

“We introduce him…Dylan Brock.” Chris introduces him as the door opens as big figure almost on par with Eddie’s body built but has more has slimmer built than his father and he has the black and green suit covering him which made Eddie and Peter smiles at the newest creation. The symbiote sleeper that once had a mind of its own now obeys Venom’s command, is now permanently bonded with Dylan Brock. The sleeper symbiote that was Venom’s offspring was feared to be a powerful symbiote amongst their species but now Sleeper and Dylan together serve the Klyntar Hive.

“Masters, I am here to serve Klyntar Hive,” Dylan kneels in reverence to his masters.

“Reveal yourself to me,” Eddie commands to which the man simply recedes his symbiote revealing his face to them. Dylan opens his eyes to reveal his eyes are now dyed in black. Eddie smiles to see his flesh and blood now serving him, and now he will give him pleasure as he gives pleasure back.

Eddie stood up as he walks towards him and sees Dylan slightly shorter than him as his symbiote opens up revealing his large cock to him which made Dylan’s spine shiver in anticipation as its musky smell is making him horny. The tendrils pushing his body closer to his father, he can feel his father’s erection grinding his crotch. He tips his son’s chin closer making him look at his father.

“Welcome home, my son.” Eddie smiles as he locks lip with his son. Dylan immediately gave in to his father’s kiss as the smell of his father’s testosterone is enough to make him dizzy. The grinding of his father’s cock is driving him wild. Peter can help but smirk as his tendril is already drilling his pussy.

“Father, please…put your cock inside me…” Dylan begged as he opens his crotch to reveal his pussy which is already wet.

Eddie pulled away from his son causing him to whine but a big tendril penetrated inside Dylan’s pussy. “Not yet my boy,” Eddie smirked as he immediately retracts from his pussy. He returns to his throne as Dylan immediately composes himself as he covers everything with his symbiote.

“I have to say, the team did an amazing job to make him bend to our will,” The blonde man’s praise made Chris shiver in anticipation. Praise from his master is almost equivalent to get a small orgasm.

“Your praise brings us joy, master.” Chris smiles at the praise he has received. “Also, Dylan Brock has been programmed, trained as a sleeper agent. Due to Sleeper’s unique symbiote composition, he can manipulate chemical pheromones that can be used offensively and defensively, he also possesses an ability to mask his presence completely.” Eddie is impressed by how his spawn would give birth to a powerful symbiote.

“He would be the perfect sleeper agent, the perfect mole,” Chris smirked evilly as the possibilities of Dylan Brock. He can slip in and out of the unknown territory, seduced one of the men, infect him with his symbiote and let the infection spread from the inside out. ”From the reports I have read, apparently he was the one who infected the Justice League,”

Eddie and Peter were shocked to hear this man was the one who crippled a group of superheroes all by himself without any help. Dylan didn’t have any reaction to what he heard, but on the inside, he was proud of that achievement.

“One of the members of the league is a playboy so it was easy to manipulate him. I have to change their perception and made them think that I was a woman. Boy he got to work with me,” The young Brock remembered the man’s tongue in his pussy. “After I infected him with my spawn, everything went as planned. He infected his best friend, his colleagues, and also his colleague’s apprentice. It will be a matter of time before the apprentices will give in to us.” Dylan darkly said which made his father proud and aroused at the same time.

“Well done, my son.” Eddie praised his son which made Dylan aroused and underneath his symbiote is his pussy getting wet from being praised. 

“Indeed, not only you contribute to our hive, but you also make me envious of getting to taste the Justice league before me. Come here,” Peter ordered which Dylan obliged as he recedes his symbiote leaving him naked as Peter removes the tendrils of his already wet pussy. “Lick my pussy for you have earned it,”

Dylan gladly obliges as he can feel a liquid being excreted directly to his mouth. He didn’t waste any time as he began eating his father’s pussy. “Ahh! My, what a greedy boy you are?” The brunette moaned as he used his tendrils to lift Dylan’s legs high enough for Chris to see a wet pussy.

“Come on Chris, you know you want too~” Peter taunts his servant which is making the man swallow his throat dry. He didn’t waste any time as he dashed forward as he grabs Dylan’s legs and began eating his pussy which makes the blonde man gurgles inside Peter’s pussy. Eddie couldn’t afford to sit back and watch men being pleasured without him. He went behind Chris as a snap from his finger, made Chris’ symbiote recede, making him fully exposed as he forced his big cock inside Chris as Eddie’s symbiote goes in front of Chris’s hard erection and began to suck his dick making Chris shiver in pleasure.

Men began pleasuring one another as another powerful asset has joined the ever-growing Klyntar mind hive. The infection of the Klyntar is growing from one universe to another, but there are countless universes across all eons waiting to be conquered and infected by the Klyntar.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, sorry for the uber long detailed stuff. Its because its how I write. I may possibly do something else but when inspiration struck I may write again. Theirs the possibilities in the different universes. Just like our imagination, the possibilities are endless.
> 
> Feel free to leave the suggestions for a future fanfic or comment below. Till I write another day..


End file.
